


Bathtub to Couch

by Inanimate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Undertail, papyrus' spaghetti literally starts on fire and im worried, sans x reader, sin - Freeform, trash, undertale sin, you feel your sins crawling on your back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inanimate/pseuds/Inanimate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and you make beautiful love as Papyrus goes to the grocery store. Reader is female, no pronouns are used, but females usually are the ones with boobs, soo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtub to Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think I should make this into some sort of series? Maybe? I dunno. Go read skeleton porn.

The door to the skelebros’ house slammed behind you as you slowly wandered in. It had been a shitty day- you woke up too early, had three essays due, and had had a dentist appointment in fourth period. Your face was sore as all hell as you dropped like a rock to the couch, laying down immediately and quickly dozing off.  
“Human! Greetings!”, a familiar voice called, jolting you awake. You blinked a few times, running a hand through your ruffled hair as you snapped out of your nap. You sat up, the furniture creaking under you, and looked up to meet the ecstatic face of Papyrus leaning over your head. “I, the Great Papyrus, noticed that you were sleeping! So I graciously made you,” the skeleton said, his beaming grin growing wider, “spaghetti!”   
You smiled at the giddy brother bouncing around proudly. “Aw, thanks Pap. ‘S been a long day,” you said, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. It was dark now- you must have been out cold for a few hours. You could smell freshly burned noodles coming from the kitchen. “But, be prepared, Human! For today is no ordinary day!” Papy yelled on, strictly marching toward the T.V. with a remote in his glove. “Oh?” you asked, adjusting a pillow behind you to position your back straighter. “Nyeh heh heh! Indeed, Human. You see, tonight, you, Sans, and I, will be watching Mettaton’s newest show!”  
Despite how excited Papyrus seemed, this wasn't a very unusual or different night. In fact, MTT came out with a new show nearly every week- it wasn't a surprise at all. But, there was no way Sans or you could say no to Papy, so you watched them with him. At least it made him happy. “Oh! Great! But, uh, Paps?” you asked as he stood heroically in front of you. You had begun to get worried at the growing smoke filling the air.

“Yes, Human?”

“Is your pasta on fire?”

Within five minutes, Papyrus was wailing in despair over the loss of his perfect meal. “Oh, it's alright, it's okay,” you murmured, trying to comfort him. He looked up at you, his sad expression becoming something of resignation. “Yes! You're right, Human! It is okay! I'll go the the store right now, come back, and make the best noodles you've ever eaten! Nyeh heh heh!” he stated, bolting up and to the door. You flashed him a grin as he flashed out into Snowdin, going to the grocery store at midnight.  
You went upstairs, wanting to brush through your hair before he returned. You had expected Sans to be in his room, listening to music or shitposting on Tumblr. But, what you didn't expect, was to find him in the bathtub, door slightly cracked open, with his thin phalanges wrapped around a cyan dick. You hardly held in a cry of embarrassment or shock. He was pumping up and down rather quickly, hunched forward and gasping, something that may have been sweat or water dripping from his skull. He groaned, bucking forward on himself.   
Your hand flew forward, grasping the doorknob and swinging it back. Yet unfortunately, in your fast movements, the door clicked shut and cracked quietly against the frame. Sans’ pleasured sounds immediately stopped, and you knew he knew that somebody saw him. “Oh, shit. Fuck,” you heard from inside the room, followed by the sounds of splashing water, a tub draining and something cloth-like being rubbed against something. Just then, your common sense kicked in. You backed away, down to the couch, laying in a heap of messy covers, trying to appear as if you weren't there. But, in less than two minutes, you could hear Sans’ bare tarsals clacking down the stairs.  
“God damnit,” he swore. He was wearing a white tee and black boxers. He reached the bottom of the stairs, bouncing shakily toward the kitchen, where two pairs of gym shorts were hanging off a lamp. You sat awkwardly on the couch as he put on a pair, finally turning to you.   
“How long were you watching me?” the skeleton asked, a light tint of embarrassment burning at his low voice. “I-ah-um, only, a second. I- was just-,” you stuttered, but Sans cut you off with a wave. “No, no. It's fine,” he offered, his tone a bit more gentle. He seemed pretty chill about it. “I'm really sorry,” you apologized once more, the skeleton walking over and placing himself on the couch next to you. The two of you had been friends for a good three years- not much seemed to be awkward between you, and any anger usually dissolved quickly. You glanced over, searching for the remote to put on some MTT and ease the tension. But you didn't see the remote. You saw Sans. Really, really close.  
You hiccuped some startled noise and pulled backward, thinking you had invaded his space somehow. His skull instantly flushed a deep blue, himself backing away, bringing his boney fingers up and scratching at his head shyly. “I'm.. oops. Sorry. Thought that was just, a moment, ‘ya know?” he asked, grinning as if it was his own stupidity.   
“What? N-no, that was my fault,” you sputtered, his cyan blush appearing to darken. “Nah, you probably don't even-”  
His voice was cut off by you gently leaning forward, kissing him softly. His eyesockets widened as he did that eyebrow-raise kind of thing that only skeletons could pull off. He mumbled a questioning sound into your mouth, but you didn't respond. You just needed to stay here, doing this forever.  
You had never known until now how much you actually liked Sans. Not until now, with his phalanges delicately wrapped around your back, tracing up and down in little circles as you kissed. You scooted forward, resting your weight on his femurs. He traced his hand down your side, moaning a drawn out noise of pleasure. You tilted your head down, bumping your forehead to his bony cheeks. He nuzzled your face, sinking his body into you.  
You stayed hugging a while, simply enjoying each other’s company. His teeth playfully bit at your lip, before something unexpected happened. A tongue made its way into your mouth, sliding its surface across your own. You were a bit shocked, but just went with it. He giggled childishly, exploring the inside of your mouth and flicking his ghost-tongue about. You couldn't help but laugh too. It was so weird, yet invigorating in a way.   
Your hands tugged on the collar of his shirt, feeling his smooth clavicle underneath. He grunted quietly, shivering as you began to run your fingers across the bone. There was hardly a texture to it other than an unnoticeable bump here and there.   
Sans began to brush his radius down your body, stopping at the end of your shirt, slowly pulling it up a few inches. He touched you as if you were fragile- as if you'd break at any pressure. It was cute. It made him seem much more caring and cautious than he'd need to be.  
His cold phalanges poked at your warm skin, sending a shudder down your spine. You sighed, closing your eyes and putting your whole weight against him. He didn't seem to mind at all, going on as if you were made of feathers. Your face was buried in the shoulder of his tee. He smelled like blueberries.   
With a swift motion, Sans flicked your shirt completely off. You rocked back, a bit questioning. He looked right into your eyes. “Can I?” he asked, his stare tracing down your curves as a sheepish smile swept his features. You nodded, grinning back. There was no way could refuse. He just seemed so relieved, as if he'd been waiting a long time to be with you.  
He set to work, using both of his hands to caress your sides. You whimpered in bliss. His metacarpals danced across your skin as he undid your bra, feeling you everywhere, and it was so good. He traced his fingers to your breasts, thumbing your nipples and you groaned in glee. His bones were surprisingly cold, flicking along your skin with little tingling sensations. You placed your hands on the back of his skull and pulled him into another kiss. Teeth met your lips, this time opening wide to allow his magic tongue to snake in.   
You began to tug at his shirt. It seemed to take a moment for him to get the message, but he soon enough leaned away and took it off. Instead of returning to your back, however, his fingers played at the end of your sweatpants, sliding them down and using his magic to teleport them away. They hit the ground with a gentle thud a few feet away, and it took a moment to register that you were only in panties.  
A faint light glimmered from his shorts. He wasn't ready to take it that far, was he? It was the first time you had had an intimate experience. He may still just be turned on by masturbating in a tub, too. After all, he hadn't finished.   
You grabbed at his waistband, slipping it down over his femurs before he teleported it away, along with the boxers underneath. An average-sized, blue length was there, already dotted with a few drops of cyan liquid. You stared at it for what you expected wasn't long, but Sans stopped teasing at your sides a moment and looked to your face with a slightly confused expression.

“Hey, you okay? Is there something wrong with it?” the skeleton asked, skull-eyebrows furrowed. 

A large blush spread across your face. “Oh my god. No, I'm sorry,” you instantly replied, embarrassed. You tore your eyes away, knowing you were just being creepy. “It's okay,” Sans chuckled, looking at you with a little grin.   
He scooted in for another kiss, letting you know no odd feelings had been crossed. You stroked his ribs, feeling the slick bones. You pressed into one with your thumb, experimenting, and Sans let out a fluttery whine.   
The skeleton finally shuddered in need for you. He lifted your body with his magic, bringing your thighs to his face and grasping your underwear with his teeth. Pulling down, they came off easily and were whisked away by his power. He set you down again, crawling on top of you.  
The head of his dick was laid upon your stomach a moment as he, once again, checked with you if everything was alright. And it surely was. He positioned himself at your entrance and pushed in, groaning in delight and ecstasy. He filled your insides and pressed snugly against your walls, fitting perfectly. You wheezed a blissful noise and he began to thrust.  
With each movement, your noises got louder and louder. You thumbed at his ribs, tugging him close, and he kept pounding in. A drop of saliva fell down his chin. His tongue was hanging out, but you didn't see much of his face when he lowered himself to your neck and delivered a bunch of sloppy kisses. Both of you began increasing in volume.  
With a few more rocking motions, Sans came, shortly followed by you, moaning and almost screaming in the dizzying pleasure. He pulled himself out of you, the blue member disappearing. 

You had just gotten dressed when Paps came home, prepared to make amazing spaghetti for you both. Sans looked at you with a small grin. You could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I always wonder why people hate me. I just want tru lufs, man. ;^;


End file.
